Where?
by animexyaoi
Summary: En medio de una pelea con el duende verde spiderman y deadpool son arrojados hacia un portal y terminan llegando a un lugar desconocido. Mientras Peter se encuentra en un estado especial trataran de volver a su hogar con la ayuda de nuevos amigos. Y a la vez combatirán nuevos enemigos. Spideypool - Superfamily y más (mpreg)


Capitulo 1 _**¿Quiénes son?**_

**Deberías darte por vencido duende, no hay lugar donde escapar.-**dijo spiderman mientras él y deadpool acorralaban al duende verde en el puerto de aterrizaje del helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Oh oh oh me gusta cuando actúas así pete pay**.-dijo Wade mientras se acercaba a Peter.-**tan demandante, me trae recuerdos**…-mientras lo recorría un escalofrio.-**exitantes**.-guiñandole un ojo.

**_[_**_Si demasiado excitantes__**] {**__Deberíamos revivirlos apenas regresemos a casa__**}**_

**Ahora no deadpool estamos trabajando**.-se podía ver que había arrugado el entrecejo debajo de su máscara pero lo que no se podía ver era el sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro.

**Oh por favor ahórrenme el vomito y sigamos con nuestros asuntos.-**dijo el duende rodeando sus ojos.- **además aun no me han atrapado Parker y ni siquiera te he entregado el regalo que te traje y créeme es algo muy especial.-**dijo riendo.

**¿De qué hablas?-**dijo mirándolo cuidadosamente.-**¿a qué te refieres con regalo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**

**Ya que tienes tanta prisa ¿debería mostrártelo?-** dijo acercándose lentamente a ellos hasta que ya no pudo más.

**Ni lo pienses fenómeno, no te muevas**.- advirtió deadpool poniendo una de sus espadas en su cuello.

**Jajaja pero si yo solo quería entregarle su regalo a la pequeña araña**.-dijo sacando un objeto en forma de cubo desde su espalda, camino hacia la orilla del helicarrier y lo arrojo al vacío desde donde luego de unos segundos apareció una especie de distorsión.

**¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué hiciste?-**se acerco spiderman rápidamente Y lo tomo por el cuello.-**¡responde!-**exigió.

**De verdad quieres saberlo araña**.-dijo riendo, pero su risa fue cortada por el aterrizaje de iron man y el capitán América quien comenzaba a correr hacia ellos.-**pues averígualo**.-se soltó de su agarre y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo arrojo por la borda en la misma dirección en la que estaba la distorsión.

**¡PETE!-**grito Wade mientras saltaba tras él.

**¡PETER!-**gritaron Steve y tony mientras se acercaban.

**JAjajaja espero te diviertas Peter**.- reía a carcajadas el duende verde.

**¡Ve por ellos tony!-**grito Steve.

**¡No puedo el traje no responde**!-fue su respuesta.

**JAjajaja tenía que asegurarme de que mi plan funcionara asique construí algo que anulara sus lanza telarañas y que interfiriera contigo iron man ¿no soy un genio?-**reía cada vez mas fuerte el duende.

**_Mientras con Peter._**

Luego de recibir la patada de osborn y comenzar a caer se dio cuenta de que sus lanza telarañas no funcionaban, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que cada vez falta menos para que colisionara con la distorsión creada por el duende.

**¡PETE!**

Escucho la voz de Wade y volvió su mirada hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a Wade saltar al vacío tras él.

**¡WADE!-**vio como deadpool juntaba su brazos a su cuerpo y juntaba las piernas para así caer más rápido.

**No te preocupes baby-boy ya casi estoy contigo**.-grito Wade mientras estaba cada vez más cerca y un par de metros antes de que chocara con la distorsión Wade lo alcanzo y lo atrapo.-siempre contigo pete lo prometí donde sea que vallas te seguiré.

** Wade.-**se acurruco en su pecho y alzo la vista por sobre su hombro para ver a sus padres asomarse por la orilla.

**¡Peter!-**gritaron ambos y sintió el cuerpo de Wade tensarse y sus brazos aprisionarlo más a su cuerpo y volvió a bajar su mirada para esconder su rostro en el cuello de su amante, tenía miedo no sabía que era aquella cosa en la que iban a caer y si iban a morir quería que Wade lo supiera.-**lo siento Wade.**

**¿Porque te disculpas baby-boy? No es tu culpa**.-dijo Wade apretándolo aun más.

**Estoy embarazado**.-dijo hundiendo mas su rostro en el cuello contrario.

Wade lo apretó más y hundió su rostro en el cuello del más pequeño.-**gracias Peter Stark-Rogers y…lamento que estemos aquí.**

Peter rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.- **yo lamento no haberte dicho antes**.-fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que chocaran con la distorsión y todo se volviera negro.

**_En algún otro lugar_**

**¿Están todos presentes**?- pregunto un hombre robusto vestido de azul y rojo y llevando una s en su pecho.

**Si los jóvenes acaban de llegar**.-dijo otro vestido de gris y negro, una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro y un murciélago en su pecho.

**Entonces vamos al salón para iniciar la reunión.-** comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una gran puerta blanca.-**entremos**.- dijo a su acompañante.

Al abrir la puerta pudieron divisar a todos los presentes allí estaba el resto de la liga y también justicia joven, todos voltearon la vista hacia ellos y saludaron.

**Deberíamos iniciar la reunión.-**dijo Batman

**Si, no esperemos mas**.-le acompaño Superman.-**empiecen ustedes**.-apunto hacia los jóvenes miembros mientras cada quien tomaba su puesto en la gran mesa.

**Bueno lo más reciente es el último ataque de Black spider, trato de robar algo de un laboratorio pero logramos interceptarlo aunque no nos enteramos de que era lo que quería y tampoco pudimos atraparlo ya que se dio a la fuga.-**les informo Robín.

**Tch, se ha vuelto un poco molesto últimamente, sobre todo desde que se unió a the ****League of Shadows**.-dijo Batman cruzando los brazos.

**¿Deberíamos intervenir**?-pregunto Green arrow.

**No es necesario.-**aseguro Robín**.-la próxima vez que lo veamos lo vamos a atrapar, no estuvimos bien preparados pero la próxima vez estaremos listos.**

**Está bien**.-dijo superman.-**pero será la última vez si vuelve a escapar nosotros nos encargaremos.**

**Aceptamos.-**respondieron todos los jóvenes.

**Ahora debemos hablar sobre Cadmus**.-dijo superman.

**Sobre eso creo…-**comenzó a decir flash pero fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido que provenía desde el techo de la habitación, todos volvieron la vista hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido y vieron pequeños rayos que comenzaron a aparecer y se hacían cada vez más grandes.

**Que es esa cosa**.-cuestiono flash en voz alta lo que todos se preguntaban silenciosamente.

**No tengo ni la más mínima idea**.- respondió alguno de los presentes.

De pronto los rayos comenzaron a formar un círculo y luego de un ruido ensordecedor desaparecieron y en su lugar caían dos cuerpos, que cayeron en el centro de la mesa.

**¿Q...qué? ¿De dónde salieron**?-pregunto kid flash tratando de acercarse pero Batman puso una mano enfrente de él.

**No se confíen no sabemos quiénes son podrían ser enemigos**, pónganse en guardia.-anuncio el murciélago.

**¿Pero no les parece que el más pequeño se parece a Black spider?**-volvió a cuestionar el más joven cosa que provoco que todos miraran atentamente a los cuerpos "inconscientes".

**Tch, no creo que sean la gran** cosa.-dijo conner desobedeciendo y acercándose para tratar de tocar a Peter. Cuando en una rápida acción deadpool le lanzo una fuerte patada en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros y poniéndose de pie con Peter acunado en uno de sus brazos y su espada en su otra mano.

**¡No lo toques!-**dijo con voz grave y mirándolo fijamente.-**si vuelves a tratar de hacerlo perderás esa mano**.-Advirtió, ahora dándose el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor y notar a todos los presentes.-**es una advertencia general**.-agrego.


End file.
